Benutzer Blog:FinchelWemma/Folge 516 (Herrsche)
Frohe Ostern und viel Spaß bei der Eiersuche. Zusammenfassung der Folge Während Daryl auf einer Tour außerhalb Alexandrias in Ärger gerät, fühlen sich Rick und seine Leute nach wie vor wie Fremde innerhalb der neuen Gemeinschaft um Anführerin Deanna. Gleichzeitig zieht eine neuen Bedrohung am Horizont auf, die sich schon bald vor den Toren Alexandrias einfinden wird... Hardfacts *Veröffentlichung USA: 29.03.2015 um 9/8 (AMC) = Deutschland 30.03.2015 um 0 Uhr (Winterzeit) *Veröffentlichung DE: 30.03.2015 um 21:00 Uhr (FOX - Der Seriensender) Zur Folge Am Anfang der Folge sah man Morgan endlich wieder. Und wie man sieht, ist er eine Art "Ninja". (Bitte nicht ernst nehmen.) Jedenfalls hat er es geschafft, diese Typen (die ebenfalls dieses "W" auf der Stirn tragen) geschickt auszuschalten und ins Auto zu sperren. Aber die Frage ist nun: Dieses "W" schien diesmal mit einem Stift oder Dreck aufgetragen worden zu sein. Jedenfalls sah es nicht nach einem Schnitt oder sonstigem aus, wie man es sonst gesehen hat... Also wird dieses blutige "W" nur jemanden gegeben, der gestorben ist oder sterben soll? Ich bin gespannt, was da noch rauskommen wird. Jedenfalls haben die zwei Leute, die Morgan angegriffen haben, wichtige Hinweise auf die Gruppe hinterlassen. Und so wie es aussieht, deutet ihre Vorgehensweise genau auf die Scavengers aus dem Comic hin. Aber man weiß ja nie. Kirkman und Co. ändern da gerne mal etwas ab. Aber sehr verdächtig ist die vorgehensweise schon. Vor allem wissen wir aber nun, wer Noahs (er Ruhe in Frieden) Gemeinde überfallen hat. Es waren die "Wolves". Die Spuren, die hinterlassen wurden, waren immerhin eindeutig genug. Doch vielleicht werden wir hier auch wieder auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt. Man wird sehen. Aber das Morgan diese Leute nicht getötet hat... wird sich bestimmt früher oder später rächen. Die Situation um Rick sieht nich gut aus. Nach den Geschehnissen in der letzten Folge "Helfer" steht Rick in Alexandria als der "Buh-Mann" da. Auch wenn er mit seinen Argumenten längerfristig recht hat, hat er nicht gerade etwas gut gemacht. Und da Michonne nicht einmal etwas von der Waffenbeschaffung wusste, hat er ein wenig vertrauen von Michonne verloren. Michonne steht zwar auf der Seite Alexandrias, aber sie möchte, dass die Gruppe es versucht, dass die Bleibe länger bleibt und sie zur Ruhe kommen und ihre wilde Seite endlich einmal begraben. Jedenfalls hat Deanna das Problem zwischen Jessie und Pete eingesehen und Pete räumlich von seiner Familie getrennt. Zurück bei Rick sprechen Carol, Abraham und Glenn über das bevorstehende Treffen. Sie sagen ihm, dass ein Pfeifen von Rick genüge, um der Gruppe zu zeigen, dass sie das Kommando übernehmen sollten. Es ist fasst wie ein Supergau-Plan, der entweder funktioniert oder total in die Hose geht und mit hohen Verlusten versehen ist. Dennoch bleiben einige Fragen offen: Hat Rick es darauf angelegt, dass es so kommen sollte oder ist hier nur der Kandidat "Zufall" am Werk? Rick meint, dass nur er einer seiner Grenzen überschritten hätte, doch Michonne gibt ihm klar zu vestehen, dass Rick auch Michonne in die Sache mit Pete hätte einweihen müssen. Und wie ich das sehe, wollte Michonne damit sagen, dass Rick nicht einen Alleingang mit "Rambo-Aktion" hätte starten müssen. Aber ob mit Pete überhaupt eine friedliche Lösung möglich gewesen wäre, wird man wohl wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren. Maggie hingegen tritt als Diplomatin gegenüber Deanna auf. Und scheinbar hat sie nichts von dem belauschtem Gespräch zwischen Gabriel und Deanna an ihre Gruppe weitergeben. Sie gibt aber Deanna klar zu verstehen, dass Ricks Verbannung eine große Welle schlagen wird, da Rick nicht ohne seine Familie gehen wird. Und damit meint sie nicht nur, dass er Carl und Judith mitnehmen wird. Deanna erklärt, dass sie nur ein Treffen mit den Bewohnern abhalten wird, in dem jeder sein Wort zu Rick sagen kann. Sie wird sich erst dann entscheiden, was weiter mit Rick geschehen wird. Deannas Mann Reg tritt als die Stimme der Vernunft. Und ein eingefleischter TWD-Fan weiß, was das zu sagen hat. Nicht um sonst sind Dale, Hershel, Beth, Tyreese, Bob und Noah vorher gestorben. Alle hatten die Vernunft, die Menschlichkeit und die Hoffnung für sich behalten. Und bei Reg... das hat nichts gutes zu sagen. Man kann sich auch täuschen... Aber in diesem Fall habe ich zu 90% das Gefühl, dass wir von Reg sehr bald die letzten Momente sehen werden. Doch man muss sagen, dass Reg recht hat. Eine neue Zivilisation in einer Apokalypse ist nicht mit einem Fingerschnipsen wieder aufgebaut. Durch das Chaos und die Gefahr wurde viel zerstört. Das Vertrauen und die Hoffnung auf das alte Leben genommen. Das neue Leben in einer Zivilisation hinter Mauern muss erst wieder gelernt werden. Alles muss behutsam angepackt werden und wie ein rohes Ei behandelt werden. Und nicht jeder ist dazu bereit sich daran zu halten. Carol ist noch einmal bei Rick und sagt ihm, dass sie nichts von der Waffensituation gesagt hat. Und das liegt nur daran, dass sie sich auch auf das schlimmste gefasst gemacht hat. Rick erklärt Carol, dass er sich in einem Zwiespalt befindet: Einerseits möchte er, dass die Bewohner Alexandrias sicher sind, aber ihr fehlendes Wissen und fehlende Vorbereitung machen ihm diese Sache relativ schwer. Und dieses Gefühl und dieses Wissen darüber, führt ihn an seine Grenzen, die sich in Wutausbrüchen bemerkbar macht. Doch das gleichzeitige Lügen und herrschen über Alexandria ist nicht möglich. Zusammen ergibt dies kein Gleichgewicht, was man beim Governor gesehen hat. Es würde Alexandria noch mehr ins Chaos stürzen als dass es hilft. Wenig später besucht Rick Jessie. Allerdings hält Jessie Rick auf Abstand, da sie Angst vor der Meinung der anderen Bewohner hat. Dennoch ist sie ihm für seine Hilfe wegen Pete dankbar. Allerdings wohnt Pete genau gegenüber von Jessie und er kann die Unterhaltung beobachten, was ihn wiederum rasend vor Eifersucht macht. Derweil bekommt auch Pete einen Besuch von Carol, die ihm was zu essen bringt. Sie droht ihm, dass sie ihn im Auge hat und ihn jederzeit umbringen kann, wenn er sich daneben benimmt. Und damit schüchtert sie ihn total ein, da Carol sich ja eigentlich als eine hilflose Hausfrau ausgibt. Allerdings wackelt ihre Tatik stark und es bleibt offen, wie lange Carol noch diese harmlose Hausfrau weiterspielen kann, wenn sie sich öfters so verrät. Zwischen Nicholas und Glenn prodelt es gefährlich. Während Nicholas Glenn anschießt und ihn versucht den Beißern zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, doch Glenn kann sich retten. Glenn ist so wütend, dass er Nicholas auf das Übelste verprügelt und Nicholas sogar töten möchte (was auch verständlich ist). Allerdings tut er es nicht und hilft Nicholas auf die Beine. Zusammen mit seiner Verletzung schleppen sich beide zurück in Richtung Alexandria. Und warum tut er das? Ganz einfach... Glenn erinnert sich wahrscheinlich an Noahs letzten Worte vor seinem Tod: "Lass nicht los" (engl. Don't let got.). Selbst mir sind diese Worte noch gut in Erinnerung geblieben. Hätte Glenn also Nicholas nun getötet, hätte Glenn seine Menschlichkeit aufgegeben und sie losgelassen. So wäre Noah nun endgültig gestorben. Doch dieser Gedanke der Vernunft könnte Glenn auch wiederum zum Verhängnis werden. Man weiß immerhin nicht, ob Nicholas seine Einstellung ändern wird. Er könnte es dennoch auf Glenn abgesehen haben und sich auch einen neuen Plan überlegen. Somit hat man hinter der Mauer immernoch eine weitere Unruhequelle, die zu einer sehr großen Gefahr heranwachsen kann. In der Zwischenzeit folgen Daryl und Aaron einem Mann im roten Poncho. Wenig später finden sie einen alten Nahrungsmittelbetrieb und durchsuchen diese. Allerdings stoßen sie dort auf eine Falle und sitzen fest. Daryl will sich opfern, damit Aaron zurück nach Alexandria fliehen kann. Doch da werden sie von Morgan gerettet. Während der Flucht lässt Aaron seinen Rucksack mit den Fotos zurück... Ob das nicht noch zum Verhängnis werden könnte? Als die Drei in Sicherheit sind, fragt Morgan die Beiden nach dem Weg und gibt Daryl die Karte, die er natürlich wieder erkennt. Daryl und Aaron nehmen Morgan mit nach Alexandria. Zurück in Alexandria baut Gabriel mal wieder etwas "Scheiße". Er ist ohne Waffe draußen und will sich einem Beißer opfern, damit er nicht mehr Leben und Leiden muss. Kurz vor seinem Tod entscheidet er sich anders und tötet den Beißer und kurz darauf den Mann, der von besagtem Beißer gegessen wurde. Dann bricht er weinend zusammen und bittet darum, dass seine Sünden vergeben werden. (Gottverdammt, Gabriel. Wann kapierst du endlich, dass es notwendig ist, es zu tun, damit man überlebt?! Aktuell ist es für mich keine Sünde mehr, wenn man Menschen "erlöst".) Etwas später kehrt er nach Alexandria zurück und schließt durch Leichtsinnigkeit das Tor hinter sich nicht richtig. (Gottverdammt Gabriel... Die Menschen sollen Leben und nicht sterben. Wenn sie durch so einen Leichtsinn sterben, dann kannst du beten, dass diese Sünde dir vergeben werden.) In der Kirche bitten Sasha und Spencer um Gabriels geistlichen Rat, doch Gabriel scheint stark auf einem fanatischen Todeszug zu sein. Er legt sogar einen Kampf mit Sasha an, die sowieso schon auf dem Todespfad ist. Nach ihrem "Nickerchen" im Grab der Beißer, würde mich gar nichts mehr wundern. Durch Maggies Einschreiten überlebt Gabriel doch noch. Maggie konnte es schaffen, dass Gabriel und Sasha vielleicht wieder einen Fuß auf den richtigen Weg gefunden haben. Gleichzeitig sprechen sich Eugene und Abraham mit etwas Nachhilfe von Rosita aus. Des Weiteren sieht Eugene ein, dass es nicht sein Verdienst war, dass sie in Alexandria ankamen, sondern Abrahams und entschuldigt sich auch für seine Lügen, die er erzählt hat. Abraham entschuldigt sich ebenfalls für sein Verhalten. Kurz darauf erwacht Tara und es scheint so, als wäre sie auf dem Weg der Besserung. Also hier haben wir schon einmal ein Happy End für diese Staffel. Am Abend ist das Treffen. Ricks Gruppe sagt einige Worte über Rick und zeigen, dass Rick für sie eine neue Familie aufgebaut hat, die sich gegenseitig hilft, vertraut und immer da ist, wenn sie gebraucht wird. Egal wie brenzlig und scheiße auch eine Situation sein mag. Währenddessen erinnert sich Rick an Bobs Worte, dass jeder Albtraum ein Ende haben kann. Er sieht aus dem Fenster und in ihm wird der Beschützer wach als er das offene Tor sieht. Sofort geht er nachschauen, was los ist, da die Gemeinschaft und die Sicherheit des Ortes in Gefahr ist. Maggie und Michonne können sogar Zweifler von Ricks Erfahrung überzeugen. Deanna erwähnt kurz darauf das Gespräch mit Gabriel und Jessie hinterfragt, was er ihnen damit sagen möchte. Zudem möchte sie wissen, ob Deanna das Gespräch aufgezeichnet hätte. In dieser Zeit bringt Rick einen Beißer um und trägt diesen zurück und zum Treffen wo er ihn in der MItte vor allen Augen der Bewohner auf den Boden fallen lässt. Er sagt ihnen, dass sich alles einen Weg hinein finden wird, wenn diese es nur möchten. Egal ob Beißer, Überlebende oder Bewohner innerhalb der Mauer. Er möchte, dass alle Bewohner vorbereitet sind und nicht schutzlos sind, da es jeder Zeit zu einem Gau kommen könnte. Allerdings stößt er bei Pete auf taube Ohren, der wie wild um sich brüllt und Michonnes Katana in der Hand hat. Er meint, dass Rick nicht hier reinpasst und gehen soll. Dabei ist es keine Hilfe, dass Pete total betrunken ist. Reg stellt sich zwischen Pete und Rick und möchte die Fronten voneinander schützen, doch Pete ist seinem Suff so verfallen, dass er Reg an der Halsschlagader verletzt. Reg verblutet direkt in den Armen von Deanna, die um ihren Mann weint. In der Zwischenzeit wird Pete entwaffnet und von Abraham auf den Boden gedrückt. Deanna ist nun so von Trauer und Wut zerfressen, dass sie Rick auffordert, Pete zu erschießen, da sie nun die eindeutige Gefahr für die Bewohner Alexandrias sieht. (Warum muss eigentlich erst etwas passieren, dass sich was bewegt?) Kurz nach Petes Tod und dem Schock der Bewohner über die Geschehnisse tauchen Daryl und Aaron mit Morgan auf, der wiederum sichtlich über Petes Tötung schockiert ist. Somit wurden hier die Rollen getauscht. In der Folge "Gesichter der Toten" war Morgan selbst an einem Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben angekommen und schien zerbrochen. Rick scheint diesen Punkt nach dem Tod seiner Frau wieder einmal erreicht zu haben. Er mag zwar nicht für immer verloren sein, braucht aber nun den Rückhhalt seiner Familie um wieder den Weg ins Licht und in das richtige Leben zu finden. In den ganzen Geschehnissen passen nun die Wolves rein, die an dem Nahrungsmittelbetrieb sind und ihre Fallen wieder herrichten. Man sieht auch den Mann mit dem roten Poncho wieder, der nun ein Beißer ist. Als die Szene ausblendet, kann man auf dem Auto die Schrift "Wolves not far" lesen. Somit stehen die "Wolves" bald auch vor den Toren Alexandrias. Und da diese nun auch Aarons Rucksack mit den Bildern haben, werden diese bestimmt auch sehr schnell den Weg zu diesem Ort finden. Und was das heißt, wissen wir alle, die es ahnen können und all diejenigen, die den Comic bis dorthin gelesen haben. Ich sage nur zu Englisch: "Little Pig, Little Pig, Let me in." In einer Szene nach dem Abspann, die nicht Morgan, sondern Michonne gewidmet ist, kann man sehen, dass sie ihren Katana nicht mehr an die Wand hängt, sondern bei sich behält. Eine sehr gute Entscheidung. Denn damit lässt sich auch eine Art Gleichgewicht zwischen Sicherheit, drohender Gefahr und Brandherden herstellen. Persönliche Eindrücke Deanna Monroe Deanna hat ihren Mann und ihren Sohn innerhalb kurzer Zeit auf relativ brutale Art und Weise verloren. Ich denke, dass sie erst einmal total durch den Wind ist und sich von den andern abschotten wird. Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass sie eine weibliche Imitation von Rick Grimes aus Staffel 3 wird und total durchdreht oder so wie der Governor wird. Das wäre für mich zu viel und total unpassend. Nicholas Nicholas muss endlich mal lernen sich anzupassen und das nicht alles nach seiner Pfeife tanzen kann. Besonders nicht jetzt, wenn Ricks Gruppe da ist. Wenn er so weiter macht, sehe ich es kommen, dass Rick ihn noch für einige Tage vor die Türe setzen wird. Und damit meine ich nicht Nicholas zu Hause, sondern richtig raus. Wildnis und so... Glenn Rhee Glenn hat es Nicholas so richtig gezeigt. Zum Glück wurde Glenn doch nicht gebissen und kommt mit einigen Verletzungen doch noch davon. Und er hilft sogar Nicholas zurück, was man Glenn hoch anrechnen muss. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte Nicholas zurückgelassen und ihn sich selbst überlassen. Mal sehen, ob er, wenn er lebend zurückgekommen wäre, immernoch so eine große Klappe gehabt hätte. Aber naja. Ist ja nicht jeder so unmenschlich wie ich manchmal. Gabriel Ich bin noch immer nicht schlauer aus ihm geworden. Ich meine: In einem Moment stellt er Ricks Gruppe an den Pranger und erzählt Deanna, was für schlechte Menschen er sind und als darum ging, was mit Rick passieren soll, sitzt er einfach in seiner Kirche und betet... Hallo?! Wenn er schon Eine anlügt, dann sollte er das auch offen vor allen anderen tuen. Oder hatte er etwa Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die ihn erwartet hätten, wenn die Lüge rausgekommen wäre. Ich hoffe, dass man noch einen tieferen Einblick in Gabriels Geschichte bekommt. Ich bekomme das Gefühl nämlich nicht los, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. "Porchdick" Pete Was will man noch mehr von ihm sagen? Er hat seine gerechte Strafe für den Mord an Reg Monroe bekommen auch wenn es etwas hart war, dass Jessie es mit ansehen musste. Nur gut, dass Sam nicht dabei war. Auch wenn er selbst seinen Vater schon töten wollte um seine Mutter und sich zu schützen. Aber seien wir mal ehrlich. Pete war ein alter "Säufer", total eifersüchtig und einfach nur ein Rüpel. Und nur weil man der einzige Arzt in der gesamten Gemeinde ist, braucht man noch lange nicht so frech werden. Hat man ja gesehen wohin ihn das geführt hat. Hoffe er schmorrt jetzt schlimmer als vorher. Abstimmung Welche Bewertung gebt ihr der Folge "Herrsche"? Die Folge hat mir sehr gut gefallen . Die Folge hat mir gefallen. Die Folge war ganz in Ordnung. Die Folge hat mir nicht so gut gefallen. Die Folge war einfach nur schlecht. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag